Winter Fun with the Cullens
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: Edward has a few surprises and asks Alice and the others to help him show Bella how the Cullen family celebrates the winter season in style!


Winter Fun with the Cullens

AN: Winter vacation can really be such a wonderful treat this time of year. It's just so pretty with the sparkly snow and Christmas lights and cold winter kisses that its hard not to love it. It's kind of like Edward in a way. I'm not to sure about the whole winter wonderland of Forks weather so if this is inaccurate I do apologize. However in these short stories, and in my weird imagination, I'd rather like to think that the Cullens and Bella have some fluffy winter moments. If your wondering what song Rosalie is listening to in the car it's 'Chasing Cars' By Snow Patrol. It's a perfect Edward x Bella song don't you think? 

This was supposed to be posted earlier but I forgot about it! For all those who read my Yin & Yang--Edward x Bella Fan Fic and are worried that this story will take away from it then you can put your fears to rest, this one will only be maybe three or four chapters long. It's just something I did to play around with :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice I hardly think this is necessary…"

In fact I _knew_ it wasn't necessary. It was as if we were preparing for a battle against the abominable snowman as we stood in her room while she helped to pile layers upon layers of fluffy sweaters, coats and scarves onto my sardine squat body. At this point I wasn't even sure if I could move without falling over.

"I don't remember being human Bella so I don't really know how to judge the cold from your standpoint of view" she said breezily, reaching over my shoulder to lace up yet another jacket.

"Well," I licked my lips "If I look on the bright side at least I won't freeze to death" I told her wryly.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Rosalie came into view "I think she might overheat herself…" she commented with her arms full of other wintertime clothing for my benefit. She dumped everything on the floor near my feet and looked at me with pursed lips.

Alice's face fell "Oh…like a human stuffed in the oven overheat or I think my skin is going to melt off kind of heat?"

The other woman's eye brow arched "Are either of them a good thing?"

"No!" I wailed desperately "Especially when that human can't breathe!"

Rosalie's perfect brow furrowed but she did smile a little "Oh, well, maybe it's a good thing Edward isn't here then".

They both helped me to peel off each layer of clothing until I was down to a white turtleneck with matching pants and a pretty light blue vest and scarf. I rolled my shoulders to get the blood circulating through my body again.

"Thanks" I said meekly, flopping down on the bed.

I watched as Alice slipped on a pair of black winter boots, the kind that was trimmed with fur, before picking up a set of gloves and handing them to me.

"Where is it that we're going again?" I pretended not to be interested as I fussed with a thread on the hem of my shirt.

It was a question I had asked probably for the one-millionth time that day, ever since Alice had showed up at my door sporting the silver Volvo and insisted that I come back to her house for a surprise that Edward was planning. So far however there was no Edward and there was no surprise, there were only 'preparations' as Alice and Rosalie liked to call it and neither of them were forth coming with any hints.

Both Vampires flashed me a dazzling smile and sealed their lips in union. I gave a great sigh and massaged my temple certain that I was going to have a migraine or stress attack before the day was through.

"Don't worry Bella, today is going to be a lot of fun you'll see!" The miniature one of the two extended her hand to mine and I grudgingly took it as she helped me up off the bed. "Now come on, we don't want to be late and everyone is already waiting for us!"

We all filed down the stairs and into the Volvo again that was parked in the driveway. I took the backseat while Rosalie took the front and Alice drove. The drive wasn't nearly as fast as Edward's would be and I enjoyed looking out my window at the snowy hilltops and white dotted trees. Snow was such a rare sight in my life that I found that I was really rather enjoying it. It was a pain to drive in and even more so to shovel but it was cold and sparkled in the sun and it had a way of reminding me of my very favorite thing in the whole world.

"We're almost there Bella" Alice chirped from the front seat. She grinned widely and looked at me through the rearview mirror with her eyes filled with secrets and excitement; I found her enthusiasm spread to me and I soon found myself grinning to.

We rounded a corner and slowed onto an unfamiliar and unmarked path. I craned my neck to see out through the window not understanding what we were doing in the forest on a road that would surely tear the bottom right out of the poor Volvo. From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie cringe, surely thinking the same thing, and turn the radio up a little louder to drown out the scrapping sound beneath the car.

"…_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see" _She sang in her perfect voice that melded with the male singer.

I ignored her and slunk back into my seat trying not to fidget.

It was another twenty minutes and several low curses from Rosalie before we finally rolled to a stop in what appeared to be an abandoned clearing. I was more than a little confused as I stepped out from the car and shut the door behind me.

"Where are we?" I asked in astonishment looking around at the winter wonderland we had just come upon.

Alice skipped to my side with a huge grin plastered across her face "This is part of your surprise Bella. Isn't it wonderful!"

It was rather awe-inspiring but I was hardly convinced that both Alice and Rosalie had dragged me all the way out here to look at Forks scenery. From behind me Rosalie was already pulling out several bags from the trunk and lifting them all with ease.

"Well yeah of course it is. But _what_ are we doing out here? If this is some sort of survival game then I'm afraid I might lose I think"

Alice wasn't given a chance to respond however because both Jasper and Emmett appeared from within the folds of the trees just ahead of us.

"You three took long enough" Jasper said as he stopped to peck Alice on the cheek "I thought you might have gotten kidnapped along the way"

Rosalie huffed from beside the car "Alice is going to _wish _she had been kidnapped when I'm through with her. Have you seen the damage that is done to the Volvo? It's going to take me weeks to iron all the dents out!"

Alice pouted slightly and stuck out her tongue "Well we didn't really have a choice Rose. It was either drive or run. And I figured you wouldn't want to mess up your pretty hair along the way".

Rosalie scowled at her sister until Emmett saved the day by taking his wife by the chin and kissing her full on the mouth "And what lovely hair it is" he smiled and brushed a few strands away. They shared another kiss before Emmett turned to me and beamed a smile in my direction.

"Bella, you made it!" he pulled me into a rough hug before setting me back down "I wasn't sure you would come"

I smiled and rubbed my ribs "I didn't really have a choice according to your sister. What is all this?"

"Hmm…" he pondered "I guess you could call it winter fun with the Cullens"

"Winter fun huh? And what would this 'fun' be exactly?" " I said as he motioned for me to follow after him so that we would catch up to the others in front of us.

"The usual I suppose. We're not only excellent baseball players but also amazing hockey players as well you know" he flashed me another grin and I gave him a bewildered expression.

"Hockey? Like with sticks and skates and those round flat discs things?"

Emmett nodded "The very same. Though it's not my sport of choice"

"Oh?" I asked amused "And what would your sport of choice be?"

"Football"

"Football?" I echoed, feeling a little curious as he winked at me.

"I like the hands on approach it takes. I'm rather good at that part" he puffed up his chest proudly to show his muscles and I laughed knowing exactly what he meant.

We seemed to have arrived at our destination because Emmett stopped and nodded towards a massive lake that was covered in a thick layer of ice. I looked away from him and gasped a little bit when I noticed the perfectly placed benches and lights that were strewn all around the trees, it must have taken them forever to get everything all set up!

"This is…wow" I gulped out as I watched the lake sparkle in the heat of the suns touch.

Rosalie was just ahead of us taking out a hefty supply of blankets, food and other such necessities that I was positive was all there for my benefit. I struggled to keep my voice from breaking as their sheer thoughtfulness and generosity overwhelmed me.

"I take it you like it then" Emmett laughed beside me, his whole body shaking with mirth.

Alice once again skipped to my side "Here, these are for you" she told me handing a pair of white skates with blue laces "A size seven right? I matched them perfectly to your shoes"

I balked at the sight of them "Oh Alice…I don't know, I'm not very good at walking in a straight line, let alone mixing razor sharp footwear with a hard surface, it may all be disastrous to my health!" I told her while waving my hands to empathize my clumsiness "I mean what happens when I fall down?"

The spiky headed Vampire just beamed at me happily; I saw her eyes flicker over my right shoulder just as I heard the smooth as velvet voice coo gently in my ear.

"You're not going to fall if I'm there to catch you," it said, and my eyes instantly brightened.

"Edward!" I exclaimed turning and wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. He returned it and kissed the top of my head lightly, I looked up after a moment to see him smiling.

"You came" It wasn't a question but his eyes still seemed bright with mirth at the fact.

I raised my eye brows "Everyone seems surprised about that" I mumbled before my lips turned into a light grin "Alice worked hard to get me ready, I swear Edward, by the time I was done it was a relief just to get outside".

I felt Edwards chest rumble beneath me as he laughed deep in his throat; he smiled and turned his bright amber orbs directly into mine after they had turned back from his sisters.

"Hmm and here I thought you didn't like the cold," he said to me, still with my most favorite lopsided smile.

I blushed hotly "I like anything that reminds me of you" I told him not breaking eye contact.

Edwards's smile brightened then and he kissed me with his stone cold lips that caused the heat to dance from the tip of my head all the way down to my toes.

"Hey you two! None of that mushy stuff here, we have a game to play!" Emmett shouted and we both turned our heads to look at him.

Edward chuckled "The only game you'll be playing is a _losing _one"

Emmett skated backwards skillfully and shook his fist at his brother in mock anger.

Alice prompted me with the skates and gave me a pleading expression "So, how about it Bella? We won't have a full team without you," she said doing her best to give the full effect of her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed knowing that I had been defeated.

"Oh all right Alice" I replied not being able to resist.

Alice squealed lightly and threw her arms around both Edward and I in a big group hug.

"Thanks Bella!" she said handing me the skates "You won't regret this!"

I watched her leave and retrieve her own skates before looking back up at Edward.

"You don't have to do this if your not comfortable you know" he said to me while resting his forehead against mine.

I smiled "I don't mind" I told him honestly knowing that I would be much happier to play with them then sit on the sidelines. My smile then turned into a small grin "And after all Edward, we _do_ have a game to win"

Edward laughed as we walked hand in hand towards the rink.


End file.
